Treacherous Passion
by ParanomalLove
Summary: She is the head of the werewolf Pack. he is the leader of night world council. His mission is to kill her, but realise they are soulmates. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Treacherous Passion- Chapter One

I'll kill you if I have to.

But I'll still love you

How could I love someone I need to kill?

Summary:

Albelle was the local werewolves head or leader. During a fight where the vampires had invaded their territory, she killed 15 of them by herself, but left 3 alive to go and report to the night world council.

Since it was against the rule to kill nightworlders, the council was finding her. One by one, assassins were sent to have her head on a silver platter. She killed them all and now the night world council will come and have her executed. Never did Seth expected, that the person he would be killing, was his soul mate.


	2. chapter One

Treacherous Passion- Chapter One

Albelle was running. She sprinted up towards the trees and slide down. She flexed and stretched, feeling the warm fur on her body. She was in her wolf form. She loved her freedom. The creature inside of her didn't like being trapped in a human body, just liked being trapped in a cage. She could hear everything, the leaves of the trees, which rustled slightly as the strong winds blow.

Even the foxes and small animals, they squinted in fear and hide away, because the domain one was here. She laughed while in the animal form. A throaty and husky one, which easily thought as a howl of a wolf.

She changed back hours later. Knowing full well that the night world council was finding her. The recent vampire assassins that were sent to get her head were strong, but not strong enough to endure torture.

They should have her killed if they weren't stupid enough to think that after tying her up, she wouldn't try to attack them.

People always misjudged werewolves. Wolves are strong surviving types, and would not easily give up. They also have a clear thinking, but when the beast was let out, the wolves would turned into flesh-thirsting type, and sacrificed anything to have their food.

She watched and listened with her silver eyes glinting and associating with the scarlet moonlight. It was the full moon. She heard those quick yet small footsteps on the forest ground. She had asked her Pack to leave her alone, lest they got hunted too. They couldn't deny her direct order.

To disobey was death in the Pack law. So she waited. She loved the thrill of adrenaline that was pulsing through her silver blood. Loved the way her body reacted to the hunt. They were hunting her. But soon, she would be the hunter.

Seth Monsen stared at the person standing in front of him. Hunter Redfern. He was one cunning old bastard. But who were to say him old?

Seth was about a million years old, the most ancient and powerful vampire in the night world council. His eyes were a bottomless pit, one that could attract you in and never let you go. He had driven a lot of nightworlders insane by not looking at them. One would pay a lot, just for him to look at them. His eyes that was ever changing.

Now, his eyes was the color of midnight dark cerulean blue, with glitter that shone like thousands stars. The color that show annoyance. He didn't drive humans mad by not looking at them; he made them end their own life. So what did this vampire want?

Hunter cleared his throat, trying to claim attention. He softly said, " A werewolf killed 34 of our strongest vampires. 19 were assassins. 15 were intruders to her territory." Seth didn't change his posture but stared straight up at him. He was sitting on a plush chair, leaving Hunter to stand, not providing any seats.

Who could argue of his bad hospitality? No one dared to. Seth with his low and dangerous voice spoke, sent shudders down Hunter's frail body when compared to him. " Who sent those assassins?" An audible gulp was heard clearly. " Hansear." She was one of the night world council, an African woman, and old enough to be Hunter's great-grandmother. Truth to be told, there were a lot more vampires that was older than Maya Redfern. She was not the oldest among all. Because Seth IS.

Seth face that was practiced for century to show no emotions almost betrayed him. He was in boiling fury. How dare she sent them without telling him? It was the direct challenge of authority. He looked at Hunter, still standing there. But he could see he was trying not to quiver in fear. Seth's own telepathy power flooded the suite in full glory. He purposely let it out of his immortal pores, and now Hunter knelt down on the floor, both hands on the floor, beads of sweat forming on his wide forehead.

Vampires seldom sweat. Sweating mean one was afraid and was in subsiding to the more dominant one. He raised his hands up, wanting to have some privacy alone. Hunter immediately rises up, due to his haste; he fell, his knees visibly shaking.

When he finally left, Seth_ commanded _that Hansear be sent in. She stood proud, nose in the air. The green gown that she was wearing emphasized on her bright green eyes that have gold flecks shadowing it. At its pupil, a tiny shimmer of silver frisked through.

" I had had heard some interesting news about you." Her eyes widen slightly, and she regained her composure quickly. Never to show emotions or fear.

" No, Seth. All that you should know had been reported to you." And Seth laughed, a laugh so rich and melodious, Hansear wasn't sure she heard correctly. He spoke with malice, " how 'bout the werewolf and assassins?" Her breath quicken with fear, she took a step back. " No, I was going to tell-" She didn't manage to say finish her last sentence before being burnt alive by Seth's power. He smirked and said to the now dead and badly burnt body, " Never mess with me."

Albelle waited. But all of a sudden, the pacing stopped, and there was only immense silence and the crooking of insects. When she finally sensed that the nightworlders was gone, she let out a long breath she hadn't know she was holding.

And she glances at the dark sky, how long could she continue? How long would it be before she died?

The night world council was having a meeting. A meeting about that werewolf. She was the local Pack and was awfully skilled. The screen showed a picture of her. She was so beautiful. But Seth would not show it. The sad thing was that she was going to be dead. Maybe he could have some fun. Her big eyes with the pure color of silver, one that hadn't been polluted by the technology.

Her smile of sunshine, warmth and bliss. Seth swore he saw her winking. Her hair the color of blue. A color so light that even dye can't have that kind of colors.

The next slide was a video. One moment she was with her Pack in human form, the next second she was a werewolf queen. Though she was surrounded by a whole lot of werewolves, she stands out. Her fur color was not the color of brown or white, but a color of molten gold with blue specks. Her eyes shone with bright silver.

The council was all quiet, waiting for Seth to speak. " So…what do you think, Seth?" Hmm… " Who can go against her?" The silence stretched. " Honest speaking. I don't think anyone of us could. Her mom was Hellewise and her dad…Nicoklai." Nicoklai was the oldest vampire alive before Seth killed him. That means this girl was practically a hundred thousand years old. A challenge then. " Are you suggesting me?" The night world elders bowed their heads, waiting silently for the strike. " Fine."

They looked up, eyes glistening. This was the first time Seth didn't attack them. "So lets come up with a plan then."


	3. Ever Changing Eyes

**Thanks for that all four reviews. It seriously warmed my heart :D**

Treacherous Passion- Chapter Two

There wasn't a time when people don't try to kill Albelle. Was it because she was too powerful?

Even as an infant, she often brushed with death. All nightworlders wanted her dead, no one understands why. Because of her heritage? Sometimes in the night she had heard her parents saying, " She can't be the late Mervie. She can't be!" And then her mother would wail and cry. But there was one thing she always doubts. Doubt if she really was her parents' child. One was a vampire and one was a witch. How could she be a werewolf?

Never mind about that. It was over a thousand years ago. Her parents had died so long already. She wiped the tears she didn't know she would still shed. She adored them, but their constant wary eyes can't make her feel more home welcoming than ever.

She closed her eyes, but could still feel the question wandering in her head. Who was Mervie? She had checked hundreds of history books just to get information. Not that no one was named Mervie. That's the case. Because there were too many of them. There were Mervie Stallot, Dermis Mervie Desrot, and Serene Mervie Millar…etc. She couldn't check all those history, she wasn't that literate.

She was about to go back to her Pack, when she felt the sizzling sensation that shows that another nightworlders was here. Not one, but a lot more.

* * *

Seth Monsen slipped out of the Tower. The Tower was the headquarters for the night world council, but it was obscured from human and low-level nightworlders alike. Low- level nightworlders meant the level of their power, if they are powerful enough, the glamour would not work on them.

The level of power could be improved through age, genes, or even the one you mate with. If a very low-level nightworlder were to consummate with a very much higher one, the low-level nightworlder power would gradually increase till both are of the same level of power. That's why you don't hear nightworlder-whore or whatever. This level of power only works on the person you really loved or your soul mate.

But no reason not to be careful right?

Seth took with him just 3 elders. He was just too arrogant that he believed even this werewolf can't escape from him. He will probably locked her up in a dungeon. Or a cage. But he will certainly keep her for a very long time, till he gets tired of her. He gives a sinister smile at that thought. Damn, he was a horny vampire that was probably into kinky sex.

* * *

Albelle froze. But her heart didn't. It was now beating incredulously fast. She should be able to those footsteps of the night world elders. No, they were so powerful until their footsteps can't even be traced. There, very faint but she was glad at least she had some advantage. Her pride of victory didn't last long; they were now approximately a hundred meters near her.

Their powers were all straining her. A witch, two vampires and three werewolves. Great, now she had to fight her own kind. Fucking morons. She braced to shape shift, her right leg in front of her left. Her arms raised and ready. She was shape shifting when a witch sent her witch power towards her, stopping the process.

Now, Albelle knew she always had a very explosive temper, but now her anger had heightened, she wanted to tear the flesh of that witch, oh no, she would torture her first. She grinned at that thought. She said a spell found in her inheritance. It was a dark spells book from her mother. When she was five, she accidentally used it and realized she had witch power. Albelle cast a spell on that witch for her whole body to burn. Her body was now on fire, even a few trees beside her started to burn too. The smell of burning and rotting flesh filled the air. The rigid smell sent a glint of satisfaction through her.

She barely noticed the other nightworlders as she takes in the man before her. Man, funny how she phrases it like he was a human, savage looking and harmless. He was so fucking beautiful. His sandy blond hair was styled in the way that made it both messy yet cool. His eyes were of pure Phthalocyanine. It was tinted with shadows of dark maroon and with black open spaces. The color of the evening sky. Albelle didn't want to study him any longer. Didn't want to marvel at his strong jaw or the muscled arms. Didn't want to take notice of his naked torso underneath that button- down shirt. Or those long and strong legs. One moment she would have swore his eyes were turning to deep mossy green.

She looked. But she couldn't place it. His look with his ultra angelic features seemed too magical and his eyes… She couldn't had a say about it, but it looked evil, probably like the eyes of the serpent, when taunting Eve at Eden Garden…

His eyes were darkened with amusement and resentment. Albelle didn't understand what was happening at first, but realizing she was still staring at him like she was back in high school ogling at handsome lads, she blushed. And she hated it.

A long pale gold shone through the glimpse of the dark shadows around the trees. It was near dawn. Now, she was getting annoyed and tired. She was so emotionally challenged throughout the night. She glared at him, and he smirked. Fuck that.


	4. Determined Willpower

**A/N: Okay, i really apologized for this short chapter, my exams are finished, but im catching up on a new series of books, _Princess Meredith Series. _I've finished last night, but was introduced to another series of fantastic books. Life suck, too many books yet to read, but still present you this chapter. Enjoy. Oh, btw, thanks for all that reviews, you never knew that just one review could make me so happy. :D**

Treacherous Passion- Chapter Three

Albelle looked away. The intense stare of his eyes that were boring into her made her felt so exposed, naked and utterly vulnerable. Vulnerable, she didn't like that. She was supposed to be strong and courageous, not just another young lady. She was the protector of her Pack, if she falls, they fall. Simple as that. But just his mere presence seemed to strip her off her defenses, her mental firewall that was to block out any telepathy, but they too, seemed to be crumpling down fast. She pulled out the knife that was hidden in her thigh sheath, and it gleamed brilliantly in the moonlight.

She pounced on him. That was the only alternative she had, since this one was so arrogant. She sincerely hoped that she would live to see another day, another sunrise, another sunset. That was all she thought before the fight began.

He glided in one smooth motion. She missed but she didn't stop, she gives a round- house kick, hoping he'll fall.

What she didn't expect was that he use his telepathy powers on her. _Stop all movement; kneel on the floor with your hands knotted In front._ He ordered. Albelle hands and legs ached, she clenched her fist hard, her sanity is fleeting away, she could feel her eyes burning, her throat held tight. She wanted to bawl and cry, and just do what he wants. Her mind, her sight, her senses all involved him. She couldn't blink away, as an avalanche of emotions crashed her hard.

She needed to breathe, her breathing ragged, her nostrils flared, she was angry. Just obey him, and all will be fine. Yeah, that's right. Her knees buckled, tiny forms of sweat pooled on her forehead, her body felt cool. He is everything. Everything she could ever hoped for. Shit, she was mind-fucked. Nothing else mattered to her; she felt freedom, love, joy, passion, heat, and lust that radiated off him.

Her pack mattered, her friends, her vengeance for truth of her birthright, her life _mattered._

With one last hope of willpower, she slashed her knife against her palm, a stinging pain followed. She gripped the knife tighter.

Pain was good; it made the effects flowed away. She could breathe, her lungs worked. She could feel her legs stretching; she stood, away from the awkward position.

The only word she had in her mind when her eyes met his mocking smile was, " Fuck you!"

She ignored the pain on her palm, deliberately not looking at the steady flow of blood through the thin gash. She gritted her teeth, so hard.

_This, for my pack. _They are her family, her friends, her very confidence, and her pride.

Hearing the erratic beat of her heart, she snarled.

She didn't use her knife, she aimed for his nose, and punched, but he was too fast. He gripped her wrist, pulling her towards him, and taking advantage of her shock, he flicked the knife from her sweating palm, and smirked. Again, as her knife flew away and got stuck in a nearby tree trunk.

_No, she won't surrender to this bastard._ She relaxed onto him. Feeling his satisfied smile, she kicked his shins, but his grip didn't falter, however, one grip on her wrist did. Now, only one wrist was held. She quickly slid the Lady Smith out of her waistband, gaining strong hold. The metal felt cool against her palm.

No one had expected Albelle was such a cheat. But when life was in danger, you'll do anything. From her peripheral vision, she was wide aware that the two sons of a bitch, which is the werewolves, were shifting, and worst, teeth gnashing.

Her fear was rapidly increasing by the minute, and she would thank whatever god if she managed to get out, alive.

She closed her eyes, and fired at the vampire's chest. Blood pooled out and ruined his crisp white shirt. The second she fired; she was slammed onto the trees. Her head swayed, her eyes begged to shutter close, her lips cut and she tasted her blood in her mouth.

Black spots across her vision, she could only give in to darkness before the words were heard.

" Gotcha, Albelle darling." Followed by a masculine laughter.


	5. Captive and Captor

**Deepest appreciation to TotallyGaga, purple halo, and of course Koxi for reviewing.**

**Lydia**

Treacherous Passion- Chapter Four

There were a lot of worse ways to wake up than to find a guy licking at your clitoris. Okay, that was just a thought. Her arms felt real sore. As she tried to lift them up, she realized she'd been chained to a four -poster bed. Memories from last night flooded her. She cast a quick glance around the place she was at. No bad, she thought. But this room was entirely cream white, yet a big painting of a Black Iris was painted over the wall directly in front of her. Light was obscured by the heavy drapes. She hissed. Blood was splattered across her body and looked dangerously obscene against the white duvet of the bed.

Cuts tattooed across with dried blood. She winced. She always hated gory stuff; scratch that, only if it was on her body. Motherfucker. Stupid werewolves for attacking. Since no one was clearly visible with her in the room, she peruses the surrounding.

She glanced around the room; it was empty only with this bed. Shit. No sharp objects, nothing. Added to the fact that she couldn't use her hands. She tried turning over to soothe that aching muscles, but the chains don't allow. The turn-off air-con was suddenly blasting with cool air, gelling her sweat in place. She shivered. Though she was still fully clad, but the claw marks from the werewolves had tattered her clothing, she might as well be said nude.

Her black lacy bra was very visible along with its matching thong. Now, she really had hoped that she wear more conservative undergarments than this. They didn't even covered her body as much, and with the blood soaked shirt, it was clinging very annoyingly tight. Before she could cursed herself for her own stupidity and vulnerability for even getting caught, the massive oak door opened, and the vampire traipsed in, relaxed and all…blank. No smiles or eyes glinting, just so hard.

His face broke into a smile as he gaze landed on her. Slowly, his eyes stooped lower, all the way to her legs then up again. Albelle felt as if she was an animal to be bought or played with. Played, she could feel the bile rising in her throat as she encountered that thought. The sneaky, conniving vampire had every right to do that to her now that she was his captive.

" Awake then, Sleeping Beauty?"

" Don't call me that." She snarled. She may be at his mercy, but she wasn't going to back down without a fight. She just needs to have an escape plan.

" Why, I like it though." He answered sweetly, flashing her an award-winning smile. _Damn him for being so fucking handsome._ She shook her head, never be attracted by your captor.

" Well, I personally don't like it, and why the fuck am I here?"

Gone is the heart-wrenching smile, but plastered across his face was cold arrogance. He crawled into bed, his black robe trailing behind. Albelle mustered every courage of hers not to squirmed and surrender. She swallowed as his cool fingers found her chin and forced her to look up at him.

His lips came closer, his muscular body edging towards her bloodied one, tempting, seducing. Their lips a breath away.

" To die, of course." He spoke of her death as if he was reading the weather report. She closed her eyes. " Do it then." She choked out, bracing for the blow, kill whatever.

His laughter almost made her insides melt.

" Darling, didn't expect you to give in this easily." Before, he could say more, she felt sparks fly from contact. She was getting sucked in, into a place she had no knowledge of. It was cold and ice everywhere, no rainbows, light, it was pure dark.

_Why the fuck are you in here! A voice asked, it held so much fury and shock. She realized it was that of the vampire. His startle voice confused her. Didn't him bring her here, to torture her by using his magic? She couldn't even have an answer as that angered blond vamp hissed out, "I'm not even freaking doing anything! Free me now, you little bitch." _Bitch._ Albelle was getting angry, nobody had ever called her a bloody bitch! " You asshole, you're the one at fault." She started yelling a bunch of curses, stealing the vampire any words he would want to say. She stopped to catch a breath. It was only after a long stretched silence did he started talking._

" _Then why are we here?" He asked softly, making her feel guilty, like she was the one at fault. Fuck, he just had that effect on her. _

" _How would I bloody kno-" Her sentence was cut short as her mind interpreted. No, we can't be! She thought. " Can't be what?" _

_She stuttered. _

" _Nothin-"_

" _You can't be serious. Never" _

" _It is that cruel and misfortunate for you to be soul mates with me?" She retorted. _

She never did get an answer as a knock on the door in _that_ room shocked them back.

" Are you okay?" A feminine voice asked, wary.

" Get the hell away." The vampire that lay relaxingly on top of her shouted across. The sounds of hushing voices and feet tapping the floor were softly heard. She let out a breath she hadn't knew she had taken. That vamp pushed off her, his eyes shiny with hatred. _What the hell, also not my fault. _

" Stayed in this position and don't move, if you dare, you're really going to experience some hard-spanking." Menace in every word. She inwardly groaned.

_Who's going to listen to that son of a bloody bitch?_

She, being the Notorious Queen moved and checked those chains. It was tight and strong. Damn it. She started to sit up rather than lying on her back, just for the sake of looking intimidating. With her gun, knife and slick daggers removed, nothing much she could do. She can't change form, her body too hurt to do so.

The surprising slam of the door makes her look up. She didn't even know this blond vamp's name. As if he heard her thought, he answered, completely lack of emotions.

" I'm Seth Monsen, the hottest, smartest, powerful, richest, and of course popular vampire." He was so freaking arrogant.

" Yeah right, also the most cunning one." She muttered.

She expected him to hear it, but if so, he just simply ignored.

" Didn't I ask you to stay in that position?"

" Yeah, well. Who's going to listen?"

At that moment, Albelle really think she struck a nerve. His phone rang and he walked out again, after giving her a wolfish grin.

* * *

An hour later, after much taunting for insults and criticisms from Seth, she was still bound and he was gone. She was left alone, and she never thought she would re-stir this kind of emotion again. Loneliness. She missed her Pack, but she also _wanted_ her parents back. Though they died long ago, but the emptiness of her heart was also never filled up.

A young vampire strolled in. No less than 300 years of age. In his hand, held a plate of raw human flesh. But the scent from it was old blood and stale flesh. She didn't like it.

The vampire tried not to look at her or give her any eye contact. Because he was looking unabashedly at the blood on her body and her unkempt attire. _Fuck, stop ogling at me_, she thought.

" This is for you." He spoke aloud.

" Sure, but how do I eat?"

" You can lick or bite, it's okay with me."

" But not me!" Is he some kind of retard? "Unlock the manacles."

" I can't."

Now, Albelle really hated this guy. Partly because he was a vampire and that he just pure stubborn. But can't blame him, who will free a raging werewolf?

" Now, darling. Just free one hand will do. You know I can't touch silver."

He muttered a few curses, pace for a few moments before finally freeing her right hand. Since her left hand is slightly _weaker_ than her right, it's a great advantage. Weaker, not weak.

Once her right hand is free, she crouched closer towards him to grab the plate before punching him in the eye.

" Fuck, you bitch!"

She ignored that comment, and tried pulling his shoulder-length hair. Since her grip was strong, her went over and struggled against. She lunged at his throat.

Warm blood with flesh in her mouth. That was what she called, _Fresh foods._ He tried screaming, but her left fist clenched, and overhand rights him till he was unconscious, not exactly her favorite technique for punching though. But she had to bear with it since she was in a kneeling position with one hand still bound.

After he was down, she desperately pulled him on the bed, finding the key to unlock. A silver key. It really burned her, but she ignored and unlocked the manacle. She stretched her hands, her body in adrenaline rush.

She quickly flunked the vampire off her, grabbing the dagger she found in him. She raced to the door, hands on the knob, seconds away to twisting it open. But she never did. Because the door opened and Seth walked him, surprise in his eyes, which turned to slight annoyance when he saw that bloodied vampire on bed.

She whispered, " Hello, Seth."


	6. Unthinkable Preposition

Treacherous Passion- Chapter Five

Seth Monsen was one out of a thousand people who weren't easily appalled. But he must admit, that new were wolf captive he had caught really amused him. So he walked back into the room that he had locked her in, and was surprised.

Albelle started punching him and both were locked on in a fight that include tangible limbs with the struck of pure violence. She nipped, clawed, spat, beat, bit, but nothing works for him. He just holds her off without attacking, and always smirking throughout the fight. He looked as if she amused him. She rolled her eyes. She abidingly hates it when people were amused or thought she was funny when she was so frustrated and angry.

When she finally stop and took a breath, she looked at him.

" What the fuck do you want?"

" Darling, I just walk in here and you attacked me."

Now, he had Albelle's hand in a grip lock, and was tantalizing close to her, making sure his body was pressed firmly to hers. Who knew the undead could be so warm? She glared at him and lifted her chin, confidence finding itself in. But it was all seer pretenses, she was…afraid of him. Afraid for her life. She kept taunting him with violence but he never start to retaliate back, and this made her wary.

She looked into his now amber colored eyes, which was darker in shades in the middle, it was incredibly beautiful, but dangerous at the same time. It wasn't hooligan or gangster-like of fear when you walk in a dark alley, seeing all those tattoos or their figure of speech, but it was a more sophiscated one, where only abstract threat were given, yet had scared the wits out of her. She wouldn't admit though.

She humped and looked at her small feet and toes. And there it was, a birthmark of three stars that was interlined with a gibbous moon. It didn't make sense to her, but she didn't care too. She needed to escape, but with his frame and probably a 100 pounds of muscles heavier than her, she's really desperate.

She had pride, but sometimes, pride made you do silly things. So she settled for this.

" What do you want from me?" Her voice weary and tired, her blue hair in a wild mass. She lean all her weight against him, but Seth didn't soften his grip upon her, not like the last encounter.

" Be my mistress."

"What?"

" Oh, you didn't hear-."

Albelle snorted.

" Yeah, damn right, you know what I'm talking about, but why?" She answered. She knew she had killed a few people, bah, a lot, but if she knew her retribution was this, she had rather the assassins killed her.

" Darling, not everything must have reasons."

" Stop talking like you know me."

He angled his face towards hers, his lips a breath away. Albelle struggled to stop flinching and moving back, but be brave and face him.

" I know more than you ever could have guess, _soulmate." _With that, he's gone, out of this room. Albelle slouched down and lean against the wall, her hope blazing softer and softer, but her sense of anguish…and desperation abasing more into her.

She closed her eyes, and let the darkness and weariness consumed her.

* * *

When she awoke, a shadow was cast above her, so she slowly looked up, not trusting what she will see. A languid form was leaning above her, a woman. Albelle didn't hide her shock, it was a bloody vermin. She bared her teeth, wanting to have a taste, but she seems nonchalant about it. She just turned and said, "Follow me." She slowly slid off the bed, wanting to stop that human, but she kept walking and sometimes, she would glance behind her to see if Albelle was following.

Albelle swallowed. No harm with following right? When they finally stopped, that vermin spoke, " I am in charge of all criminals, prisoners, and" She pointed at Albelle, "captives."

Albelle said nothing. Just a blank face and stared at her as she opened the metal door, and place a small chip into a holding. The door grunt and give in. The smell of rotting flesh and smelly odor was unbearable. She knew where she was. The Dungeon.


	7. Torture

Treacherous Passion- Chapter Six

He wasn't satisfied with the brown-haired vampire elucidation of the now rapidly increasing numbers of Circle Daybreak. He can't even comprehend why anyone in the right mind would want to be buddies with some vermin. He shook his head and his mouth hinted the barest of smiles.

" Why, didn't you have enough time checking out?"

The vampire near Seth's feet visibly swallowed, his fear held at the sleeve of his already bloodied and tattered shirt. Seth's foot shot out hitting the man in his gut, and blood splattered out of the victim's mouth.

" Dirty, dirty blood…" Seth licked his lips, thinking about everything but not mercy.

" Pl-please, I 'ill do zit right…J-just one more chance…" he choked out, his insides burn so badly, but the torture won't stop.

" Miss mommy?" Seth mocked, followed by boisterous laughter that he didn't bother to contain. His repulse was clear, disgusted by his follower's clear tomfoolery. Call him a fastidious person, he wouldn't care.

He roughly grabbed his hand, staring at the scabbed and dismantled fingers, but nonetheless _better_ than his other hand that was already twisted in an odd angle. Practically falling out. He grasped it almost tightly, leaning near the victim's face, his lips so close to that vampire's own, and whispered sweetly

" You know we could use some entertainment…"

He gulped and his eyes went wide. Seth was infamous for being cold hearted in whatever dealings he had. After all, living for thousands of years really had its knack.

A burst of fire ignites from his hands to the vampire's. He screamed hoarsely, feeling the pain, the heat, but mostly on how his flesh started rotting and ash…_Ash? _He stared at the ruined mess of his forefinger, slowly melting away, and the unpleasant heat intensifying, burning, so hot that his bones started turning into ashes. His eyes started water, as the sparks from the fire on his hand was too much to bear.

He rubbed the fire on his pants, shirt, everywhere but it wouldn't distinguish, yet slowly gets higher in temperature and in physical enlargement.

He pleaded, all hints of hope degenerated out of him. " Arghh, please, st-stop the fire, hot…so hotttt." He dragged the last word out, the pain so intense that he couldn't focus anymore, his mind filled with tiny black spots, promise to engulf him completely if he lose consciousness, and he would, gladly.

But Seth isn't any saint. He stopped the burning, and steered away any hints of darkness. He was still annoyed at his stupidity, not getting any information worth, he could simply kill him, but that would be too easy.

He took hold of his mane of brown hair, tilting his head, forcing the vampire to face him. His hold is strong, tempting to rip out his thick strands of hair. The victim let out a gurgled sound, his mouth filled with blood.

" Think I would let you die huh?" He paused; look like he was giving it a thought. He pulled his hair harder, and was rewarded with a shrill scream.

" What, too girly to continue, huh? Thought better of you, Richard." He grabbed Richard by the neck and held him in the air. Then with quick reflexes, he threw him across the room, leaving a trail of blood. Richard's built wasn't small, he was muscular and definitely a fighter. But Seth paid no hint and was stronger, throwing him like lifting a feather.

A little servant came bowing, awaiting for instructions.

" Give him blood, and make sure he live. I will continue later, such a weakling."

He wiped his hand on a piece of handkerchief, his face defiant and arrogant. Then he strolled out, off to see his little werewolf.

* * *

Albelle felt sick. She was so desperate to escape, this place was like prison, everywhere is iron bars that threaten to burn her, and she couldn't help but feel helpless. The cages inside the Dungeon were filled with lots of humans, vampires, witches and werewolves alike. Their eyes pleading and hopeless. A new captive seemed to be carried in by two men. He was crying, Albelle could tell by the sound of sobs, his whole body and face, well…disfigured.

Albelle might not be a bloody priest or something, but she knew compassion. She rushed forward, trying to hold off those men. But as she drew closer, she realized he was one of the three assassins she left alive.

" Oh, you!" The man barely registered her; his face contorted in pain, and Albelle felt her anger wash away. She stared as they dragged one human out of the cage, with her arms flailing and desperately trying to get away. The human woman who had taken her here went to stand beside her, and said nonchalantly, like it was every day's thing. Just like administrating the weather's report. So bland, so lack of emotions. And she hated it.

" The vampire's food" she pointed at the woman, "And I'm suppose to get some _live human_ for you, free to pick." Though her words speak nothing, but her eyes did. There was so much sadness and anger, her eyes narrowing into slits and fists clenched hard. Being the nice person she is, Albelle went over and hugged her, trying not to think about her opprobrious conduct. Seriously, hugging a vermin.

Frankly, she was a little hurt when the woman pushed her away and stared at her angrily, and like something click in her, she understood why this sadness. She was scared; fear that Albelle might just pick her for meal.

" All of you are the same, I bet you're thinking about tearing through my flesh now, they smell good, huh?"

" I didn't mean-"

But she didn't bother listening, she retorted indignantly.

" Even though you're now his prey, but you're still treated better than we _vile vermin." _Albelle had a rough idea who the 'his' means. Seth. Fucking Seth.

" I'm not thinking about choosing anyone for food, not me. I wouldn't."

She watched the woman's face, her feelings all mixed up. Fear, anger, and confusion, and something she couldn't fathom. The woman opened her mouth to answer, and Albelle thought it would be another retort, but it never came, because someone else answered.

" Really, and I thought you would be screaming for joy now. See how you were when you kill my vampires like nothing, sure you weren't trying to lie to this poor human here?" A familer voice drawled, and she knew it too well by now.

Albelle clenched her fists, steadying her breath. Probably her day's just not getting any better.

* * *

**Author's Confessions:**

** _I didn't like calling its author's notes, so it'll be confessions. I hope you like this chapter, next one will be more _****_on Albelle's Pack. Thanks for the reviews, too, don't worry, wouldn't forget about them. This chapter is mostly on Seth's character development. I wouldn't lie, so i will just say he's a sadistic man. But i really like portaying his dark and dangerous actions and attitude. Good day. _**


	8. Cruel Temptation

__

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date:_

_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

_And often is his gold complexion dimm'd:_

_And every fair from fair sometime declines,_

* * *

Treacherous Passion- Chapter Eight

Albelle let out an inward groan of frustration, criticism for that vampire who might kill her in just a single second stuck at the tip of her tongue. She had never been more enthralled than this before, as she took in the man standing in front of her, and sucked in a breath.

Seth was in a crisp white shirt and loose pants, looking as casual as possible, but she knew under the false facade, he was armed and looked good enough to eat.

Albelle shuddered and tried not to think about it. He slowly walked towards her, a smile in place that could seduce even the most cold-hearted person. She focused on his face, trying not to look at the wide expanse of chest that had shown from the few unbuttoned buttons.

She felt something pooled low in her managed to school her face to utter blankness, Albelle almost moved a step back, feeling the coolness of his vampire's body, standing close enough that she felt his chest brushed her breasts.

He watched, amuse that she did not try to escape. Slowly, he taunted her. Easing his hands to gently grasp her upper arms, he felt a smile tugging at his lips, as a trickle of fear pooled into her eyes, her lips slightly apart.

He bends low, his lips aiming for her ears. As a cold breath blow at her ears, Albelle breath hitched.

" What are you doing?"

Her eyes were frantic, searching for an escape route, which in this case, none. He smiled genuinely, and she felt almost blinded by it. He looked so beautiful while smiling, his eyes laughing and lips pulling to show off those white sparkling teeth.

For a moment, she felt her act slipping, her own mouth struggled to smile back, and she wanted to arch her back, filling into his embrace. He answered just then.

" Hmm…." He bit gently on her earlobe, loving at the slight barely covered sigh of pleasure from her. This is what it called the sudden abandonment of common senses.

She moaned at the pleasure, her arms automatically curled around his waist. His arms tighten possessively, and laid a kiss at her lips. Her lips were soft and sweet, tugged with the faint smell of blood.

He sucked gently on her lower lip, having the pleasure of hearing her groan. Albelle startled herself by kissing back with sheer wanton need.

He started sliding his hands up the piece of cloth she called 'shirt', that was tempting him right from he first saw her. He tentatively brushed the underside of her bra. Mayhap that was what awaken her from unclear slumber, her hands slipped away and started pushing him away. He did not without so much of a word. But she said something that spites him.

"This is wrong, we shouldn't have done it."

Her voice was startlingly loud in the dead quiet room, where the prisoners held their tongues and not breathe a word. She muttered again, as if convincing herself that this was _wrong. _

But Seth wasn't going to let her have it her way.

" You thought wrong, wolf,"

He lean in again, and spoke softly into her ear, " I'll get you back for it."

My eyes are now on you, and I know you love it too." She trembled slightly as she felt Seth's throbbing erection against her very heated core. And then, in a blink he was gone.

* * *

Everything is in a mess now. She was getting attracted to the man that would kill her as easy as you crush ants, and had kissed him back.

As she was being lead back into the room she had awakened from, after a meal of warm flesh, she realized she must escape. Walking through the hallways, she walked slower, holding her breath.

This wasn't easy at all. Guessing now was the time, she attacked the human woman who was leading her back, grabbing her by the throat and driving her head through the wall, strong enough that it cracked and warm blood flowed out.

She eyed the bunch of sliver keys that were hanging out from her pocket. Kicking the unconscious woman at the ribs, making sure she is totally knock out. She glanced around, snatched up the keys and ran.

Keeping her steps light and faint, she rushed through rooms after rooms, hoping to see some staircase or sort. Winding at a short turn, she came across an open foyer.

She heard a few short curses as guards in red and black uniform came with hounds, sniffing at the air and patrolling for potential that the guards might have found the unconscious human, she took a deep breath and stepped out.

The guards jumped at her, swinging the chains that were holding the hounds loose, letting free all of them. The hounds immediately attacked her, their barks echoing around the spacious room.

She should back away, should have find a weapon before showing herself, but the kiss had made her dizzy and her mind fuzzy. She couldn't think, and it already took all her control to not jump on Seth and shower him with desperate kisses.

She felt her flesh tore, as blood spilled freely, staining the well-polished floor, her body soon tackled by tons of guards. But it didn't last. Something diverted their attention, something dark and furry.

She sat up, hoping to crawl away. Her body was still too weak to shift. She slowly opened her eyes. And blinked twice. All she notices was big groups of werewolves shoving the vampire guards to their asses. At first, she was befuddled. She didn't understand who they are, why they are-Hold on, on second look, all of them have the same mark on their tails.

Claws mark that is the trademark…of Albelle's own Pack. Her Pack was called One Clawed Tail, and any other werewolves or shapeshifters that attacked them would suffer from the whole Pack wrath. She watched half- shocked and half-confused. What was her pack doing here?

* * *

Author's Confessions:

A hello! It really seemed a long time before i finally update. Of course, to all those wonderful readers and reviewers out there, a huge thank you! Btw, thanks for the reviews, for i doubt i will continue without encouragements.

_By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd._

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest,_

_Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,_

_When in eternal lines to time thou growest;_

_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_

_So long lives this and this gives life to thee_

_William Shakespeare_


	9. Tracker

Treacherous Passion- Chapter Eight

Albelle watched in fascination as a werewolf leap at a vampire. The fangs were out, cutting and sharp as blade, tearing at the vampire. It didn't stop. Vampires had extremely high life stakes, easily healed and hard to kill. Sometimes, the other supernatural groups had wished that the vampires could stop being such arrogant bastards.

The vampire pushed at the werewolf with his hands on its chest, which was odd since the supposedly way to detach from a werewolf's hold is to grab at the ear, where the skin is the thinnest, and utterly vulnerable. Mountain Ash is a horrible element ever created. She remembered the piercing pain, followed by a string of curses and agony in her eye that a very vain human had sprayed on her. The truth, it worked on werewolves.

Reminiscing at the memory, when all she wanted was a good meal, and in the ever-glorious werewolf form of hers, she had thought of the liberty to indulge in a very raw and bloody meat of a commoner. She was bending her head and using her snout to nudge at the soft tender flesh of the stomach before she finally ripped and devoured it. The taste was exquisite, mouth-watering and very, very soft. She almost sighed at the smell, raw and fresh, and the stomach was still hot with all its intestines lying in front of her.

She licked her lips. And while she was having a meal, a bloody human had the guts to spray the ash, which causes temporary blindness and the after-effects? A terrible migraine and a werewolf dead in place of her. She still remember lying on the wet earth with perspiration beading all over her forehead, her body naked after shifting into human, and looking at her side to see her fellow werewolf beside her, lifeless.

The empty, glassy look was one she never forgot. His name was Rusty. Her second-in-command. The bile was rising in her throat, and she had the urge to vomit. But werewolves never vomit; it's a sign of weakness. Being the head of the werewolves' pack is never good joy.

It's the same as a human being called a chicken after not making to the end of a dare. It's the same for Albelle. She cringed, hating that she had become accustom to that metaphoric crap.

She had front-row seats, the starring of werewolf versus vampire. Hmm, she liked that. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled hard. She bit back a snarl as she noticed who is it. It was Tomas, her assistant regarding the matters of werewolves' rights and politics. Mind you, there's an annual meeting every year where the heads of all werewolves pack come together, discuss who is going to be the new Chancellor, where he or she will be able to control the whole population of them. The South America werewolves' pack isn't good with the North America's though. And all the political and legal issues the European werewolves had appealed should had kept the poor, old Chancellor very busy throughout the year. She grinned.

Albelle had hated the current Chancellor, who was extremely snobbish and had favored the European werewolves.

" Stop grinning and start walking unless you want to end up stuck at the vampire's Council yourself." Tomas voice was cool, but she could sense the heat of fury emanating off him in waves.

" Yeah, definitely. How did you all find me?" Tomas barely glanced at her, focusing all his attention to scenting the sterile, cool air for an emergency exit.

" Can't you shift? The vampires are coming. We no, I, had to shift in order to scent better. Those virile witches had placed some sort of charm and I can't detect anything."

Albelle's brow furrowed, and a frown deepened. Tomas continue to ignore her question.

" What's wrong?" Tomas almost sounded anxious. The panic was rising and she concluded one thing.

" Damn witches. I can't shift now." Tomas was frantic now. Her voice even sounded empty, as if she was watching from a distance and someone else was in her role. She bit hard on her lip, since blood sacrifices didn't specify what type of methods to use. she winced at the pain and forced herself to be quick. She was feeling lethargic. Not a good sign.

She slowly whispered the words. _God of blood, I give you the power. That in you, I may be set free from the curse. From this blood, I hand it to you. _

Albelle flinched as a familiar itchiness that had started off at her lip. She could feel the wounds closing and the flesh tugging closer to heal. But the ritual isn't finish.

She muttered off a spell she learn, that the ritual would then be close. Even if it is a simple ritual, but if she does not close it, the blood would continually be given and will flow freely out of her body like spring water.

Tomas voice urged.

" Quick! Do something, anything I swear. The vamp is at the next hallway already." Albelle turned to look at him, his face started to grow matted brown fur, and he was in the phase of the change now. The spell had worn off, but it was still magic, and the using of magic had wasted quite a lot of her energy. She sighed and faces the cruel fate.

She willed her mind to the vast land of nothing. Most werewolves were taught at a tender age of ten the art of shifting. The elders or adult male werewolves would guide the young. She remembered chanting and memorizing what her teacher had said.

The woman gruff voice was still vivid in her mind. Low and husky, her words were almost undecipherable even to the werewolves' ears.

" Think of nothing. Till you feel the calm and peacefulness, then I will continue." Albelle had never guessed how the old woman had known when Albelle was calm. It was disconcerting to think though.

" Alright, now imagine an image of a werewolf."

Since she was young and still traumatized by the death of her beloved parents, she had not been raised in the sanctuary of the werewolves. The only time she saw werewolves were when she was watching them in combat training. Rusty, she thought, had gray fur and was large in size. The hind paws had once scared her as she watched from afar how those claws had scratched three long gashing wound at the side of the face of his partner in combat training.

Rusty had then became her teacher in the arts of defend and attacking opponents. Though he was strict and definitely not amiable, sometimes, in those rare occasions, he would smile and give her a wink before looking away.

"_Not that leg! Use your hands, they're not broken or something." Rusty had shouted, the sound harsh and disappointed. Albelle had tried her best, she swear, but she just can't follow his instructions no matter how hard she scream at her hands. Perhaps she's getting tired or lethargic. _

_Perhaps something on Albelle's face shown, and his expression had soften. _

" _Let's take a break, then." Though he sounded angry and annoyed, she knew that he doesn't mean it. He was a total alien to emotions other than anger and pride. _

The memory was beautiful, to say the least. It was something precious, and it was of Rusty.

Loud footsteps were heard and it was shocking to say. Vampires could walk like a feather if they control their movements. It wasn't hard, since a baby vampire could do it too.

She guesses those unnecessary noises were meant to scare her. But she's no weakling. She was strong and she knew it. But those words seemed like some sort of mantra read from a book. There was no emotion. She didn't believe it.

And she knew it.

She muttered, "Damn."

The vampires didn't jump or whatsoever, they just appeared in front of her. And it was less than 10 feet away.

She sucked in a breath, and grasp for the confidence that she doesn't have. She had killed thousands, saw the beauty and depth of persuasion Cleopatra possesses, and see through the days of King Arthur driving the Saxon invaders away, with his mighty sword.

She had lived so long, and so had she wished for death and the eternal rest. There were many times when Albelle had wondered how she would die, often with the scenes of her using a silver stake and pushing it through her chest. The action was easy, but the courage to do it and endure the pain was another matter.

She wanted to die, she admit it, but dying in the hands of vampire, especially dangerous Seth was so out of the question.

She started the change, aware that Tomas was stepping in front of her in his four limbs, guarding her in hope that the vampires would be out of reach before she was ready.

The phase wasn't painful. It was just the popping of joints and the uncomfortable feeling of warm fur rising within the skin molecules, soft and yet it itch her. Her eyes bled from a cold sand color to silver, and her molten gold fur rustled slightly as she moved.

Everyone-vampires, werewolves, witches, and humans- held their breath. Her fur was unique, gold clashing with blue, and with startling bright silver eyes; she held the majestic structure of a queen. But Albelle wasn't focusing on any of them; she was searching for just one vampire. She almost let out a disappointed sigh, and her eyes were suddenly blurry. He wasn't there.

Was he such a coward? That he doesn't even dare to meet her in the midst of her fighting her captors and he re-capturing his captive. Maybe he's not being a coward; maybe Albelle isn't much of a bother to him, not important enough. But he did appear when they first met in the forest. He did care enough to ask the witches to cast spells on her. Witches seldom associate with vampire, and a powerful witch under the command of a vampire is unheard of. It means that the vampire is a master. A master vampire is that he or she is able to create their own signature power with one that acts as the shield of defense, and one that acts as a weapon that will hurt the attacker greatly.

Whatever, Albelle thought. She doesn't care, right? She doesn't even want to see him again. An utter jerk and ass, why would she bother? But her heart is saying the opposite. It's like she knows what's right, knows that she shouldn't be bothered about not seeing him, knows that whatever conclusion she's going to come up with will be ridiculous. But it's like her heart knows what's right, but still wants to care, still wants to search for an answer she doesn't have.

The change is done. She crawled on four legs, and can't keep the growl at the back of her throat. Vampires are not some easily scared humans, but the stench of their fear is so concentrated that she thought she could grab it in her paws and capture it, store it for memory.

Her thoughts were still on Seth while she crosses over the room, scenting the vampires. Her attention was on the task of finding him; while she faces a master vampire with her sharp canines open for all to see. Her eyes were unfocused, trying hard to see him even when scenting failed.

_Please, just be there._

She wanted to see him before she escapes, and yes, she have total confidence in her Pack, but not herself. She was too unfocused, too flustered and bothered that she wasn't paying attention to the vampire in front of her.

Ropes seized her, binding her as she felt silver piercing and bruising her skin. The sting of sharp pain started the change, as she felt the soft, creamy skin covering her body again, tickling and almost unbearable as warm fur brushed against her. She doesn't even know how she managed to continue being a werewolf without killing herself.

A young werewolf jumped in front of her, snouts raised and deliberately using the teeth, cutting into the skin at the thighs and drawing blood. The vampire screamed. It was illegal. Vampires' and Werewolves' law state that even in war, opponents should have a code of honor, to acknowledge each other before attacking.

The werewolf managed to get her free, and she noticed that he had light gold fur… and blazing blue eyes. It was Catch, one of her very close friends. His gaze was always hard, but now it had softened and should have looked very attractive, but her attention was on a certain master vampire that had the ever-changing eyes.

He was a distance away, and could have easily stopped them from escaping, but he stood there and lies against the wall, his face wiped of any emotion. She hated him when he's like that, so cold and guarded against the world.

Just like me, Albelle had the urge to whisper to the air.

His gaze shifted to Catch, taking in the open emotion. His eyes turned red, and a hard line was on his mouth. He seemed as though he would like to step in and grabbed her, but she was being lead away by another werewolf. Her eyes were blank, but he could sensed the emotion if he tried hard enough. It was energy draining but not impossible.

Blatant want and desire that equally reflected his were visible through the gold thread that connects them. But he was angry too, like his favorite toy was being snatched away, and almost possessive. She's his, and she should damn well know that. She belonged to him, she was his soul mate, and he had no qualms about not accepting the fact now. She should accept it too, because he's not going to let her go, not now or ever.

* * *

Albelle and her Pack ran through the woods, fearing that the vampires had catch up, and she was in her werewolf form again. Though the slight breeze was quite cold, but she didn't mind. It had helped her in clearing her mind, no Seth, no any other complications that come along with it. Which includes: Want, need and desire.

How these emotions had come about, she had no idea. She had more things to worry about, like the claw mark on her arm. Catch had hurt her, since her eyes were glazed over and she looked out of this world when she was being dragged away. Unfocused. Protocol states that anybody attacking or defying the head of the Pack is committing an act of treason, and should either be killed or exiled into the wilds of Africa alone and bind for the rest of the person life.

But this was different; he was trying to save her. Though the thought was good, but the action had hurt like a bitch. The huge difference between werewolves and wolves is not that werewolves is a shape-shifter, rather, it's main focus is that the werewolves' claws produce a type of poison that will seeped into the victim's veins when clawed, which the wolves do not have.

Healing and expelling the tainted blood needs time and rest, which she doesn't have now. The pack still needs to return to their main territorial grounds for safety, and they need to finish at least a few hundred miles before finally reaching.

She can do it, though. She took in a deep breath and let her lungs be filled with the air, and then exhale it. Her back tingled, and it's like there's something she could not see had latched on her skin. When she was in human form, she had briefly touched the area at the small of her back and found nothing.

She feared she have much more problems to come other than the tainted blood.

* * *

" It's some sort of tracking spell. You know those that are used in the medieval periods when husbands placed it on their wives to track them. The person who cast it will be able to know where you are right now. Easily."

Albelle let out an air of frustration. She pulled her shirt over but was stopped by Louis who is the Pack professional spell detector and walking encyclopedia.

"Here." He passed her a mirror, pointing it at the small of her back in an angle that allows her to be able to see what was cast on her. There was a shape of a black iris with all the colors and looked startling familiar. Black Iris, she pondered. The shape, the color, the sophistication that had clung on it, was as if a famous painter or artist had drew the art personally.

Louis had explained that it wasn't drawn but a spell had been cast on her. When he had tried to touch it, the spell had burnt him instantly, sending fire sparks at him. But when Albelle touched it, it looked calm and suspiciously contented. Like a cat purring.

He had looked solemn then, almost expecting her anger.

" The spell…not only track but protect you too, but keep you from any harm like wards drawn, as the spell caster and life energy transferred on it must be very strong…because even I had no idea how to counter it. If I were to counter it with a simple counter spell, it will only sucked in the energy, and closes the chains around it, making it stronger. It can also take in the energy if anyone unapproved touched it, burning the person. As you see just now." He took in a breath, and continued,

" To be honest, I had never seen anything…so powerful. I mean, the spell itself could just, take in the power and energy from any person that is unapproved. If I'm not wrong, I suspect the persons approve is the witch or wizard who cast it and the person who requested the work done."

Albelle had an idea who had done it. Seth. The Black Iris was obvious, and beside the 'tattoo', there was an 'S' shaped-like serpent at the background.

Though Albelle looked like she's angry, actually she isn't. She was almost certain that he had done something, if the way-too-easy escape was a clue. Inwardly, she's glad, because it means she still had a chance to meet him again.

And when she meets him the next time, she would kill him. If the theory was right and they are soul mates, she knew it would hurt then when he's dead in her hands. Which is impossible. Seth is very powerful.

Albelle ran a hand lightly across the skin, and a hum of satisfaction shot through her, as if Seth was right here with her. And really, she had no idea why she's missing him. Not at all.

* * *

Author's Confessions:

I hoped you readers would like this chapter. Anyway, quote:

Don't ever give up if you still want to try

Don't ever wipe away your tears if you still want to cry

Don't ever settle for an answer if you still want to know

Don't say you don't love him if you can't let go

-Author Unknown

I think it will be awhile before I update again. Exams are coming and starting next week, plus I still had other stories to care about. I hope you understand :)


End file.
